


lenny face incident

by been_to_space



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Group chat, M/M, Stupidity, alcohol mention, and sex, bc why not, but not graphic, lenny face - Freeform, not actually tho, only a bit frerard, only mentioned - Freeform, some people wanted to read this, that comes in the second part, this needed more time than it should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/been_to_space/pseuds/been_to_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the boys boys being drunk and two of them accidentally outing their relationship to the others. Everything's cool though.</p>
<p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lenny face incident

**Author's Note:**

> So this happenes BEFORE 'slow music', which basically means neither Pete and Patrick nor Frank and Gerard are dating yet.

# lenny face incident

#####  **Yall need Jesus**

_beebo added cheezwhiz,  frnksoreos, gerardGAY, Jishwa, lunchbox, memelord, tyjo_

**beebo:** i just realised yiure all gay 

**beebo:** hah you faggots 

**gerardGAY:** thats a lie 

**cheezwhiz:** wth the fuck Brendin  

**cheezwhiz:** *what *Brendon 

**frnksoreos:** ye gee isnt gayy 

**frnksoreos:** and hes totes not abiyr to sucj some dudes dick 

**Jishwa:** wtf guys it's 3 am 

**tyjo:** SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP 

**beebo:** ur fuckin fault for not conubge with us 

**Jishwa:** ..what? 

**beebo:** *conung  

**beebo:** *cinubg  

**beebo:** FUCK 

**cheezwhiz:** gr8 now hes layin on the floor cryinh  

**cheezwhiz:** he says its ur fault 

**tyjo:** r u drunk?? 

**cheezwhiz:** and he meant coming 

**gerardGAY:** were not drunk 

**gerardGAY:** all lies 

**gerardGAY:** stop telling lies Tyler 

**gerardGAY:** im not gay 

**frnksoreos:** then ur names a lie 

_gerardGAY changed their username_

**mixednuts:** i dunno what ur talking about 

**beebo:** whos that? 

**mixednuts:** who? 

**frnksoreos:** ? 

**beebo:** YOU 

**frnksoreos:** me? 

**mixednuts:** i think thats Farnk 

**frnksoreos:** xD 

**frnksoreos:** ye i'm farnk xD 

**beebo:** gaaaaAAAAJJJHHHHHH EucjBjdkJjwi z j9zU 

_beebo left the chat_

**frnksoreos:** sum put h im in again 

**frnksoreos:** i cant i'm laughing to harf xD 

_tyjo left the chat_

_Jishwa left the chat_

_cheezwhiz added beebo, Jishwa, JThro, justandy, milkyway, Totoro, tyjo_

**justandy:** why do I need jesus? 

**Jishwa:** WHY IS EVERYONE IN THIS CHAT DRUNK? 

**beebo:** cuz were at a gr8 party n00b 

**beebo:** rEKT 

**cheezwhiz:** brendon't 

**beebo:** I LOVE YOU RYAN ROSS 

**beebo:** LOVE OF MY LIFE, BRINGER OF THE PUNS 

**tyjo:** EVERYONE GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP 

**Totoro:** GUYS I'M HERE HELLOHELLOEHLELOEHELLOEHELLOEHELLLO 

**beebo:** nvm Ray, mother Joseph said we gotta sleeeeep 

**Totoro:** uR NOt MY mOm?!?!?!?!?!??@?!?!??!? 

**tyjo:** yes i am. 

**tyjo:** i'm everyones mum 

_tyjo changed their username_

**urmother:** listen to ur mother 

**JThro:** HELP MEEE 

**JThro:** I CANT FIND PETE AND PATRICK 

**cheezwhiz:** theyre probably with each other 

**JThor:** UR À GREAT HELP 

**cheezwhiz:** tryin my best 

**milkyway:** were they even here? 

**mixednuts:** MIKEE  

**mixednuts:** y r u at the party?!! 

**mixednuts:** ur toi youyjg  

**mixednuts:** *young 

**milkyway:** well I'm apparently the ONLY SOBER PERSON HERE 

**milkyway:** also WE CAME HERE TOGETHER AND YOU WANTED ME TO TRY WEED 

**milkyway:** BAD BROTHER 

**beebo:** mikey pls stap yelling at mixednuts 

**milkyway:** ugh alright 

**milkyway:** so, should we look for Pete and Patrick or are they fine? 

**JThro:** WE GOTTA LOOK FOR EM 

**JThro:** I COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT THEM 

**milkyway:** Yea, well we can't count on Ray, he just fell asleep on the floor 

**milkyway:** again. 

**justandy:** i'll help 

**justandy:** i'm not drunk 

**milkyway:** srsly? 

**justandy:** yeah i don't drink alcohol 

**milkyway:** THANK YOU 

**beebo:** RYAN GETS SO HORNY WHEN LOADED 

**beebo:** I VERY LUCKY MAN 

**beebo:** HE JUST WHISPER THAT HE WANTS TO GO HOME IN MY EAR 

**frnksoreos:** u go beebo 

**frnksoreos:** get that kid laid 

**frnksoreos:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**mixednuts:** FRANK 

**milkyway:** EWW 

**frnksoreos:** xD 

**frnksoreos:** just being happy for my bro xD 

**JThro:** HAVE YOU FOUND THEM YET? 

**justandy:** nah soz 

**milkyway:** nope 

**JThro:** WHERE COULD THEY BE? 

**JThro:** WHOSE HOUZE IS THIS 

**milkyway:** some dude called Dean or sth 

**frnksoreos:** oh ye i think i know him 

**frnksoreos:** hess on the footbsll team i think 

**frnksoreos:** pretty fucking hot if you ask me 

**mixednuts:** excUSE YOU 

**mixednuts:** WHY DON'T YOU JUST MAKE DEAN UR NEWS BEST FREN 

**frnksoreos:** ohcomeon as if ur rlly mad? 

**frnksoreos:** i said hes hot, not that i want him to be my best friend 

**frnksoreos:** why does it bother you if i call him hot 

**mixednuts:** Fuck you Frank. 

_mixednuts left the chat_

**frnksoreos:** gawd he can be such a bitch sometimes 

**milkyway:** TRY LIVING WITH HIM 

**frnksoreos:** GRWAT NOW I CAN'T FIND HIM EITHER 

**JThro:** let's start a group to find everyone 

**justandy:** we literally are in a group chat Joe 

**JThro:** but not everyone's helping!! 

**milkyway:** who do you mean? 

**JThro:** fubcking Josh and Tylor 

**Jishwa:** Tyler's sleeping 

**JThro:** wake hiim 

**Jishwa:** fuck no, don't wanna die. 

**frnksoreos:** i asked dean if he saw them 

**frnksoreos:** hee didnt even know a pete  

**frnksoreos:** but - and i quote him - "if these sons of bitches do anything in his bedroom you better be kicking their asses" 

**Totoro:** is asses plural of ass tho? 

**frnksoreos:** not suer tbh 

**beebo:** THAT BITCHH FELL ASLEEP 

**Jishwa:** in my car 

**Jishwa:** I drove the whole time 

**JThro:** stop breaking the fourth wall, Josh. 

**Totoro:** wat u talking bout Brendon? 

**beebo:** I THAUGHT HE WANTED THE B 

**beebo:** BUT HE TOLD ME HE WAS TIRED AND WENT THE FUK TO SLEEP 

**justandy:** sorry to hear 

**Jishwa:** feel you bruh 

**Jishwa:** Tyler's boring when he's asleep 

**frnksoreos:** u k no w he will k i c k  y o u r ass when he reads that 

**Jishwa:** idk  

**Jishwa:** bc he's also v cute 

**frnksoreos:** blurgh 

_Totoro added mixednuts_

**Totoro:** I FOUND HIM 

**Totoro:** JESUS HEARD MY PRAYERS 

_mixednuts changed their username_

**Geesus:** U MEAN GEESUS 

**Totoro:** RIGT I SORRY 

**Totoro:** GEESUS 

**frnksoreos:** where the fuck were u?? 

**Geesus:** none of your damn business 

**Jishwa:** savage 

**Geesus:** but it might be innterressting  

**Geesus:** FOR I FOUND PETE AND PATRICK 

**JThro:** ARE OU SERYOUS???!?!?!?!??! 

**JThro:** ARE THEY OKAY?!!? 

**Geesus:** depends 

**Geesus:** [Picture] 

**Geesus:** DOES THAT LOOK LIKE 'OKAY' TO YOU? 

**frnksoreos:** ohmIGOD  

**frnksoreos:** R THEY EVEN WEARING ANY CLOTHES??!?!?!? 

**Geesus:** I DON'R THINK SOO 

**Jishwa:** AS FUCKING IF! 

**Jishwa:** alright, now I gotta wake Ty. 

**JThro:** theyre... 

**JThro:** /WHATTHEFUCKKK/ 

**frnksoreos:** DEAN WILL BE SO PISSED 

**Totoro:** shhhhhhhHHHHHHiiiiIiiiiiIIIIIIIiiiiiT 

**milkyway:** wat. 

**justandy:** i can't even 

**justandy:** what's that brown stripe on the left?? 

**Geesus:** THE FUCKING DOOR 

**Geesus:** I DIDN'T ACTUALLY GO INSIDE BUT THE DOOR WAS SHLITHLY OPEN 

**beebo:** THEY FORGOT TO CLOSE THE GODDAMN DOOR? 

**urmother:** JOSHUA FUCKING WOKE ME SO WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? 

**urmother:** THIS BETTER B GOOD OR I'LL STAB A BITCH 

**milkyway:** dude chill 

**urmother:** I'M SPOTTING A BITCH 

**urmother:** SO WTF HAPPENED THAT MY BF NEARLY WOKE MY WHOLE FAMILY 

**Jishwa:** xD 

**urmother:** MY PARENTS WOULD LITERALLY KICK U OUT AND MAKE ME BREAK UP WITH U IF U WOKE THEM 

**Jishwa:** :I 

**urmother:** WILL SOMEONE TELL WHAT HAPPENED??? 

**frnksoreos:** pete &patrick are doing 

**urmother:** doing what? 

**frnksoreos:** yoU KNOW ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**urmother:** no I don't 

**frnksoreos:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**urmother:** what r they doing? 

**Geesus:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**justandy:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**urmother:** stOP IT 

**JThro:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Totoro:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**urmother:** plsstopomg 

**Geesus:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Totoro:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**frnksoreos:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**urmothe:** jooOOOOSH 

**Jishwa:** Yea? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**urmother:** AHHH 

**JThro:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**urmother:** thats it 

**urmother:** we'll go to the party 

**Geesus:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Jishwa:** are you sure?  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**urmother:** YES I AM 

**justandy:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Totoro:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

_Geesus changed the group name to **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

**justandy:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Geesus:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**frnksoreos:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Totoro:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**JThro:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**milkyway:** I hate you. 

**Geesus:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**JThro:** should we telll the dude wats going on? 

**JThro:** not taylor 

**JThro:** I mean frnks hot football guy 

**Geesus:** WHY IS HE FRANKS GUY?? 

**frnksoreos:** /wow/ 

**JThro:** wats his naem again 

**Geesus:** 'Dean' 

**Geesus:** heard hes a total jerk 

**Geesus:** and hates music 

**Geesus:** and he hates star wars 

**Geesus:** and he hates gays 

**Geesus:** and hes actually v v ugly 

**frnksoreos:** /wOW/ 

**JThro:** so should we tell dean about the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) thats going on in his hous? 

**memelord:** DON'T 

**frnksoreos:** PETE 

**Totoro:** MY MAN 

**justandy:** man of the hour!! 

**Geesus:** OMG PETE 

**Geesus:** so u and patrick? ? 

**JThro:** I WAS WORRIED 

**JThro:** AND NOW I'M JUST PROUD 

**memelord:** and I'm proud of you for all the Lenny faces 

**Geesus:** SO R U LIKE A THING NOW? 

**memelord:** let me answer that from Patricks phone (cuz he's asleep) 

_lunchbox changed their username_

**peterickisreal:** peterick 

**peterickisreal:** is 

**frnksoreos:** FUK ING REALL WHOOOP WHOOOP 

**memelord:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**milkyway:** how's pat going to react when he sees all this shit? 

**memelord:** idk he'll just not want to talk about it I guess 

**memelord:** and we should do him that favor 

**Totoro:** tis day shall always be rememeberd as the lenny face incident

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I took so long uploading it. As always comments and kudos are appreciated and _please_ let me know if you want a third fic like that (maybe even with other fandoms involved, because I'm basically in every fandom in existence).


End file.
